Wake Up
by OraxHime
Summary: What happens when a Star's light disappears? Rated T for Character death. Something short I came up with while I'm bored at work.


here's another short oneshot that I came up with while I was bored.

Leave a review if you've enjoyed it!

* * *

How could she leave him when she was exactly what he needed to calm the storm.

Storm

That's what they were when they're together.

The flames of hell and the chaos of magic.

They were like two entirely different beings living magnificent lives on opposite sides of the cosmos.

She was like the angel from heavens. An angel with a temper and full of righteous fury.

It made him feel like he wanted to bask in her presence for all eternity. The Mewmans were a long living race. Just as the demons were. He was their crown prince. She… Well she wasn't the crown princess anymore. Not with the truth bomb that the High Council had dropped during the staged court trial of Eclipsa.

She had always been his starship. She would whisk him away from the comforting darkness of the underworld and bring him along to her crazy adventures. She made his heart beat in a way nobody ever managed to before. She made him feel alive.

She was small, not in the height manner of speaking, but in the way how his hands could comfortably wrap around hers and still have room for more. How she fit so perfectly in his arms. How when she rested her head on his shoulder, he wished that time would not pass just so that he could treasure this moment for eternity.

She was like a shooting star.

One moment she was there bringing hope and life, the next, she's gone.

She's gone

She's gone

She's gone

She's gone

She's gone

He watched wordlessly as a blast of magic, a sickly arrow of purple, pierced through the shield that her squire held, and it rushed straight towards the young Princess. It pierced directly through her heart. Even in her awakened Butterfly form, her golden wings could not carry her away fast enough to escape the honing magic that had been cast.

From a terrifying height, he watched as the love of her life fell.

Move

Move

Move

MOVE

GOD DAMNIT STAR, MOVE

But she didn't. Her wings did not flutter and her body was limp, she was nearing the ground at a frightening speed and he put all the strength he had to blast a pillar of fire fast enough to catch her mid-air. Her body was still warm. But there was blood trailing from her lips. Her eyes, wide and unseeing.

He landed painfully on the ground, too distraught to plan his decent. Clutching the lifeless body close so that no harm would come to it.

No harm would ever come to his starship ever again.

"Star?"

That was her squire, Marco. He sounded like he was crying.

That reminded him of the story Marco had once told him during the battle with Toffee. Star had looked away sheepishly but Marco had a tone that was so hurt. He had really believed that Star had died at Toffee's hand. He heard about how Marco punched a hole straight through Toffee's heart in a moment of anguish.

He had held on to Star tight that night. He even sneaked in after midnight and crawled into the same bed as his starship. He could never lose her. She was his salvation. She had wordlessly cuddled into his warmth. Neither of them could sleep. He couldn't stop thinking of what could have been and he could see it in her eyes that she could not forget what had.

But now those eyes could not see. They were dark as if the light of her soul had left the empty husk completely.

She was gone.

He thought he heard screaming. Was it Marco?

No.

It was him.

He was the one letting out the deafening screams. Marco carefully took the body away from him as he gave into the darkness.

Darkness completely overtook his vision. He could see nothing, he could hear nothing, he could feel nothing.

Except the lifeless body of his beloved.

The feeling of the warmth leaving her body. The feeling of her magical essence disappearing into the atmosphere.

She was gone.

He woke up.

Where was he?

Where was his starship?

He surveyed his surroundings. There was a familiar flash of red. That was Marco, huddled behind some dead trees. Marco was unconscious. Those trees looked pretty burnt. He was clutching desperately on to something. It was a familiar shade of teal. It was Star's dress.

Tom struggled to get up. Painfully, feeling every bone and muscle in his body groan in protest. He slowly crawled his way over to Marco and Star.

When was the last time he was in this much pain?

When he had woken up from his demoncism. He remembered the soothing warmth of Star keeping him tethered on to the mortal plane. That had been the worse experience of his life and the only balm had been to see Star's beautiful face upon waking up.

He would go through that again.

He would go through a thousand demoncisms just to see Star's worried smile when he woke up.

He would go through a thousand demoncisms just so that she would wake up.

Please wake up…

Pushing Marco away he frantically grabbed his beloved Starship into his arms.

Please wake up…

Crying desperate tears, they slid down his cheeks like molten lava. He had never cried in his entire life.

He had seen Star burst into tears many times during the last few months of their first attempt of a relationship. He had never understood why the liquid would escape from her eyes.

He understood it now. The frustration of not getting your point understood. The dying need for something… Anything to happen.

Now he was crying for Star.

Star who could make him feel emotions other than the never ending rage that always burned in his heart. It felt like his heart would never burn again. Screaming into the sky, letting the heavens know that they had taken an angel away from Earth far too soon. She had her whole life ahead of her.

Wasn't she supposed to unite both Monsters and Mewmans together? They were so close. So so close. Please wake up Star, we're so close to accomplishing your goal.

But she didn't.


End file.
